Where the wild roses grow
by Rebecca556
Summary: Ruby returns and Dean finds himself working a case with her. But could working together mean feelings start to develop?
1. Good to see you again, or maybe not

_Love is like war: easy to begin but hard to end._

Dean Winchester groaned as his stomach growled loudly. His eyes lit up as he spotted a diner; he pulled up in the impala and went inside. He took his seat and ordered a cheeseburger and a beer. Hanging out with Lisa and Ben had been entertaining but after a while he couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out of there. So he hit the road and decided to just drive until he wanted to stop. Life without Sam felt empty and meaningless but he knew that he had to keep his head held high. He wanted more than anything to go back to being a hunter.

Dean sighed heavily as he finished off his cheeseburger. He chugged down the rest of his beer before getting up from his booth. Across the diner he spotted a woman that looked strikingly familiar. She had dark brown hair, and she was wearing a leather jacket. She made eye contact with him but he couldn't quite make out who she was.

He smirked and made his way across the room to introduce himself. As he got closer her face looked more and more familiar.

"What the fuck?" He blurted out as he gaped at the woman with dark hair. He knew who she was…Ruby.

Ruby smirked, leaning back in her chair. "Good to see ya, again, Dean."

Dean blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "H-how? What?" His hand begin to head toward his knife.

She rolled her eyes. "I know, it's such a surprise. But here I am, little Miss hellfire herself."

"Get out of here, Satan's little slut." He snapped.

She leaned forward in her chair, resting her arms on the table. One strand of thick dark hair had fallen forward in her face. "Now why would I do that when I've come all this way to see you, short-bus."

"No one wants you here, black-eyed skank." He grabbed her by the arm dragging her out to the front of the diner.

"Let go of me." She jerked her arm away from him. "I'm just here to offer my help."

"Why would I want that?" He scrunched up his face.

"Well, I don't know I just got out of hell, which you sent me back to by the way." Ruby snarled. "I know what the demon's are planning."

"I don't _care._ I'll find out some other way, bitch."

Giving him an exaggerated eye-roll she turned her back to him and started to walk way. "I went out of my way to offer my assistance, you jackass, and you're just gonna treat me this way."

"Fuck off, Ruby, no one needs your help."

She rounded on him, her blood boiling. "Listen here, you douche, I'm trying to _help_ I don't need to be here. So you should stop being such a dick and accept my help."

"All I need you to do is tell me what's going on I can do the rest by myself." He rolled his eyes.

"Aww, that's adorable. You think you can do this alone." A small smile splayed across her lips, her eyes sparkled wickedly.

"What's the big deal? What's so big and badass that I can't handle?"

"For starters, all of hell is gonna be after your ass."

Dean groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Can I just deal with this is in the morning? It's been a long night and I just wanna go to bed."

Ruby threw her hands up in exasperation. "Whatever, Winchester. There's a motel just down the road."

He nodded and started back to his car, before he opened the door he looked back and Ruby was gone. After he'd arrived at the motel, he threw himself down on a bed and past out.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes, letting in the morning light. He groaned as he muscles screamed while he sat up. Stripping off his clothes, he jumped into the shower. Once he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom.

"Woah, I did not need to see you like that." A female voice said.

Dean whirled around to see Ruby sitting on his bed. "Ruby, what the hell are you doing in here?"

She held up her hands in mock surrender. "I just came to finish discussing what we talked about last night."

"Well, you couldn't have come later on?"

"It's urgent, Dean, no more avoiding it."

"Can it wait until after I get dressed?" Dean frowned.

She shrugged, watching beads of water roll down his chest. "Fine." She turned around and Dean eyed her carefully before removing the towel. Ruby bit her lip and stifled a laugh, Dean Winchester was undressing while she was in the room, who would've thought.

"Okay, I'm dressed." Dean said, breaking her train of thought.

"Good." She faced him again.

"Now, what's so important?" Adding air quotes around important. "How do I know that you're not just leading me along like you lead Sam?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You don't trust me?"

"Hell no." Dean scoffed.

"You want my help, you're going to have to start to," Ruby rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not sure why but the demons are planning something _big_. Against Lucifer."

Dean's eyebrows raised. "Well, I did not expect that. Isn't he in the cage?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they can't get to him." Ruby told him, propping her chin up with the palm of her hand.

"Alright, listen bitch—"

"Don't call me that." She snapped piercingly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. If I do agree to let you help me, how do I know that you're not just gonna screw me over?

"You don't," She shrugged. "But I don't plan on screwing you over."

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Anyway, what are they planning on doing?"

"They're going to kill Lucifer."

"And this is a…bad thing?" He wrinkled his forehead.

"Yes, because no one can actually kill Lucifer. They can absorb some of his power while trying to though."

"So, we'd have a ton of little baby Lucifer demons running around."

She nodded curtly.

"Oh, that is bad." He deadpanned.

"No shit, sherlock." Ruby let out a bark of laughter. "That's why we need to stop it from happening, and don't worry, I'll be there with you, that little fallen angel on your shoulder."

He snorted. "Thanks, that just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Wait, how in the hell did you come back to life anyway? We didn't exorcise you, we killed you."

"With _my_ knife, you think I would've made a knife that killed demons without making sure it couldn't kill me."

"But I saw you lying on the floor, you died."

"All my knife can do to me is exorcise me. So when I finally could crawl out of hell, I did." She answered.

"And now you're back, which is good I guess."

"_Aww_, it's so sweet, you missed me." She said tauntingly, fluttering her eyelashes mockingly.

"Shut up." He groaned. "Why are you helping me, anyway?"

"I don't have to justify my actions to you, Dean." Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Here," She tossed him a hex bag. "It'll hide you from the demon that's in town."

"There's one in town?"

"Yep, at the abandoned factory down the road, and we're gonna kill him."

_**So here is the first chapter of my first Duby fic :) Hope you liked it. Review please! **_

_**~Becca**_


	2. Best Laid plans

_The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry_

Ruby shook her head. "This'll never work."

"Look, we can kill him, this is the only plan we have." Dean replied.

"Use me as a distraction so you can sneak in and kill Jack with my knife. It's not gonna work, Dean."

"Well, do you have any plans?"

"I—well—hey—shut up." Ruby snapped. Dean handed her a knife and a gun.

"There are a lot demons in there so…uh, take care of yourself—"

"Oh, don't go getting all pansy on me now." She groaned.

"What-thefuck-ever." He sighed, pulling out Ruby's knife. She yanked open the passenger side door on the impala and slide in. Dean got into the driver's seat and looked over at Ruby who was sharpening her nails with a knife.

He gritted his teeth at the sight of the hell-bitch sitting in his car where Sammy used to sit.

"Hello? Dean? Start the car!"

"Huh?" He grunted. "Oh, yeah, right." He started up the car and drove off.

"So, you're really serious about all of this 'going good' crap, huh?" Dean asked.

"Damn straight, cherry pie." Ruby smirked at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Wow, the demon who helped spring Lucifer from his cage is now being good, sure."

"Your sarcasm is unnecessary."

"Hey, it's not like I don't think that it's a good thing that you're going light side, but I still don't trust you."

"No one asked you to, just give me a chance, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Stop the car, we're here." Ruby said. Dean parked the car and got out, Ruby right behind him.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Not really."

* * *

Ruby's lungs were on fire as she forced herself to run faster. She could hear the shouts and catcalls from down the hall. Every muscle in her body was burning and threatening to cramp as her legs carried her as fast as she could go. She couldn't see where she was running anymore. She could feel the blood gushing from the slash in her leg. Ruby's nose was filled with the stench of rotting flesh.

All she could think was one word, _run._ She could feel her body about to give; unable to pull in enough breaths to keep going. She could hear them getting closer, she felt someone grab her arm, pulling her back. She lost her balance, falling onto her back.

Hands. That's all she could make out, at least a dozen hands dragging her, pulling at her clothing. A pair of the hands shoved a gag into her mouth. Her vision was fading as she felt them slam her down onto a metal table. Another pair of hands strapped her ankles and wrists down onto the table. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how she got here.

_Her senses had shut down and adrenaline was making her act without thinking. A hand grabbed her shoulder gruffly; she swung an elbow in the direction of the attack and felt it connect. There was a cry of pain and she kept moving forward._

"_Just give up now and we won't hurt you." He smiled a cold smile._

"_Fuck you." She spat. She shoved a knee into the demon's gut._ _He grabbed her knee and tugged, pulling her off balance. He fell backward and she landed knee-first on top of him, crushing his lungs. She leaped up and bolted away. Maneuvering her way down different hallways. The adrenaline pounding through her veins kept her running._

_Suddenly she skidded to a halt; a man dressed in grimy clothing was right in front of her. His eyes stared down at her with a glint of happiness._

_"Boo," He chuckled. She staggered backward but the man lifted a jagged shard of glass and slashed it across her arm. She cried out and then he shoved it into her side. She flung herself back from him, screaming. It took all of the strength in her body to run down the hallway; her legs feeling like jelly under her._

_Crash. The lights smashed out and the hallway plunged into darkness._

_"Where ya gonna run to, darling?" A voice shouted after her. She stifled a scream as she pulled the shard of glass from her side. Ruby struggled to breathe as she raced off down a different corridor. Squinting through the darkness she could see that there were at least six demons chasing after her. She pressed a hand firm to her wound._

_She stopped herself from crying out as she nearly ran into a stack of corpses. Running around them she ran faster, her lungs were on fire._

"Ruby?" Someone snapped their fingers. "Ruby, are you back with us?"

Her eyes lids fluttered open and she could barely make out the demon standing above her.

"J-jack?" She blinked, watching the sharp knife in his hand.

He smirked, "Good to see you again, Ruby. You're colleague, Dean, here, was just coming 'round too. This was really perfect timing for you to wake up." He sidestepped so she could see that two demons were holding a tied up Dean who was bleeding heavily from a wound on his chest.

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch, or I swear—"

"What? You'll kill me?" He eyed her bindings. "I don't think that'll be happening." He lifted the knife and shoved it shallowly into her stomach.

Ruby arched her back off of the table and let out a bloodcurdling shriek as the knife sliced into her. Jack laughed and pulled the knife out. He slid the knife across her chin and down her throat, just scrapping it over the skin but not cutting it. He dragged the knife down her chest and stopped at her breasts.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled.

With a smug smirk on his face he ran the knife across her breasts. "You're so gorgeous, Ruby, even when you were human." Jack cut her shirt a bit so it exposed her a little more. Dean snarled and pulled against his restraints. "Settle down, Dean." He chuckled before turning back to Ruby.

"How do you think Winchester would react if I killed you right here?"

Ruby breathed out heavily. "You wouldn't dare, you bastard."

He chuckled and glanced over at Dean who was still struggling. "Perhaps not." He took the blade and slowly cut her down her arm, she cried out in pain.

Jack lowered his head, licking the blood up from the deep cut he'd created. "Mmm, you still taste good, love."

"Go fuck yourself." Ruby snapped at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" He scolded. "Let's not use language."

"Go fuck yourself, you and your Neanderthal demons are nothing." Ruby snarled.

Jack slapped her across the face. She just sucked in a deep breath, pulling against the chains. And then, to her surprise, he untied her. Jack pulled her body up to his.

"Oh Ruby, you feisty little thing." He smothered her lips with his; he fisted a hand in her hair and probed her mouth open with his tongue. She bit down hard on his lower lip, drawing blood. He pulled away and looked at her with anger in his eyes. He grabbed her fiercely and then threw her viciously to the floor but not before ramming her head into his too; her head hit the floor with a sickening crack, Jack fell down too. The last thing she heard was Dean shouting before she past out.

Ruby opened her eyes to find herself lying on the floor next to Jack who was past out as well, Dean was no where in sight. She stayed very still but brought her hand up to her back of her head. There was a gash from where he'd hit her. The feel of her warm blood on her fingers made her want to Jack's brains in. She quietly sat up, careful not to make too much noise, and crept over to the door. Her fingers closed around the handle and she was ready for sweet freedom. She turned the knob and it made a creaking noise. She automatically stopped and turned to check on him. He was gone. She turned around and he was next to her.

She let out a strangled cry and backed away from him. He walked closer to her, he didn't seem very angry as much as did aggravated.

"Good morning." He said.

She picked up a discarded glass bottle to defend herself.

"Don't do that." He warned.

She threw the glass bottle at him and missed. She ran around him and to the other side to the room. She picked up a book to throw.

"Nah-ah-ah-ah." He chided.

But she tossed it anyway and he dodged. She attempted to run past him but he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her shoved her fiercely against the wall.

"Let go." She hissed, pressing herself flat against the wall.

"That'd be a bit counter productive, love." He chuckled. She used all the force of her body to shove him back. She wheeled into a spinning sidekick, which connected accurately with the back of Jack's head. He backhanded her and she fell to the floor. Jumping up she landed a scissors kick at the base of his neck. He stumbled back but still stood strong. He wrapped his hands around Ruby's neck and whammed his head into hers, and she crumpled onto the floor. She leaned up, spitting out blood.

In the distance she could hear someone speaking in Latin. "Exorcizamus Te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et sectio. Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica. Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos."

He raised his hand to knock her out and she braced herself for the blow. When suddenly he cried out in pain and Ruby saw a silver knife protruding from his chest.

Jack fell to the floor, the golden light coming from the wound flickering out. Dean pulled the knife out of Jack and then wrapped Ruby's arm over his shoulder to carry her out.

Ruby's knees buckled, she nearly collapsed. Dean lifted her up into his arms and carried her out. She could see black dots starting to blur her vision, until her eyes rolled back and she blacked out.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks to my sister for reviewing the last chap on my account LOL**

**~Becca**


	3. Not like the others

With a gasp, Ruby sat bolt upright in a bed. She rubbed her eyes and threw back the covers. She was wearing a white towel wrapped around her body; she took off the towel to find herself in her bra and panties. Frowning down at her body, she looked up to see Dean finishing a beer. He set down the bottle and looked over at Ruby.

"Oh, finally, you're awake." He said. She looked pointedly down at her undergarment-clad body. "I swear I didn't look! It's just that you're clothes were trashed and I had to sew up your wounds."

She nodded. "Thanks, I guess."

Dean nodded at a pile of clothes on the other bed in the room. "I guessed at your size, but it should fit."

Ruby rolled her eyes before she pulled on the clothing.

"Uh, just out of curiosity, how did you die?"

"Um, random much?" She scoffed.

"No, it's just that you seemed to know Jack. I was wondering if you met him while you were human."

"Well, no, I met him in hell not too long after I was turned. But I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to tell you but I just…" She sighed. "I'm too wiped to tell you any bedtime stories for now."

Ruby slipped into the shower while Dean went out to get a cheeseburger, fries and some donuts. Once he returned he saw that Ruby dressed and sitting one of the beds. He handed her the fries and went over to the kitchen area of the small room.

As his eyes moved down her body, he saw that she was wearing short jean skirt and a dark blue, thin tank top with some high-heeled boots. It wasn't anything really _that_ sexy but the way it hugged her curves had Dean staring. He set down the box of donuts and the empty burger wrapper.

"Thank you again for saving my life, Dean." Ruby said shakily.

"Don't mention it." He smirked.

"You were pretty sneaky getting out of their captivity." Ruby gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Well, it helped that I finally memorized the exorcism ritual." Dean told her.

"Still, you need to start fighting again."

"Oh, please. I could kick your ass any day."

"Alright, come at me then."

"I'm not gonna hit a girl."

Ruby laughed and threw a staggering right hook that connected, snapping Dean's head back with the force of the blow. He spat out blood and then lunged at Ruby sending a knee into her gut. She stumbled back from the force but still stood.

"Good." She said before taking another swing at Dean. He dodged and threw a punch right back; she sidestepped and elbowed him in the nose.

He groaned in pain and held his nose, but before Ruby could hit him again he reached out, grabbed her and whammed his head into hers with a painful smack. She fell backwards onto the floorboard with him on top of her.

"How do you like dominated?" He asked with a chuckle.

Ruby growled and dug her knee into his gut. She used that leverage to push him off of her.

Getting to her feet, Ruby kicked him in the stomach, sending him flat onto his back. She took the initiative and mounted him. Her thighs had a tight grip on his sides. Shocked, he struggled beneath her.

She laughed, mocking him. "How do _you_ like being dominated?"

He could not escape her tight hold on him, her thighs squeezing him tightly. To his shame and horror he found himself turned on by the sight of Ruby straddling him like this. Angrily, he rolled them over, forcing her underneath him.

"I like to be on top." He smirked; he ran his hand up her leg.

His right hand was on her leg and she had let him slide it up under her skirt. Her skin was amazingly soft underneath his calloused fingers. She shivered as he ran his thumb along the inside of her thigh, and he knew that it was less than two inches away from her underwear. He wanted to move his hand closer; wanted to stroke what he knew would be damp silk. Then he moved his hand to where she had her knife sheathed. Ruby was breathing heavily as Dean's lips got closer to hers; Dean took her knife out of the sheath and pressed it against her throat.

"Never get distracted, Ruby." He chided as he got up, pulling her up too.

"Not bad, Winchester." She smiled as he went over to the mini-fridge that was in the room.

He shrugged handing her a beer and downing one himself. He opened the box of donuts and took out a glazed one, he gestured to the box as if to say 'Have one'.

She nodded and took out a powered donut. They sat on the bed and ate in silence. She took large bits and finished it quickly, leaving traces of powder on her lips.

"You have a little powder right…." Dean reached over and wiped away the powder from her lips. "There." Ruby's eyes locked with his as he did.

"Thanks…" She breathed.

"You're…" Dean started.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." He shrugged.

"Oh, no you don't. You started this, answer the question."

"Fine."

"Fine." She echoed.

"You're just...different than I thought, okay? And, I can't believe I'm saying this but..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I was wrong about you, you're not like other demons."

She nodded slowly. "I appreciate that." With a start she moved away from Dean and laid down on the bed."This is getting a little touchy-feely for me so I think I'm just gonna rest for now."

Dean laughed and shook his head.

**Sorry that this took so long but school and work have me so busy!**


	4. Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**I'm sorry that it took me this long to update, I've just been dealing with a lot of work/school/personal stuff that it overflows my time to write. Here's a new chap, I'll be updating again hopefully the end of next week :)**

Ruby sighed and leaned back into the seat of the impala, reaching over, she turned on the radio.

"_I can't fight this feeling any longer. And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show_." Can't fight this feeling started playing out of his speakers.

"Really, Ruby? I didn't think this would be your type of song." Dean scoffed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Winchester." She snorted and turned up the music. "_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_." Ruby sang along with the radio. "_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. And I can't fight this feeling anymore._"

Dean laughed and started singing along with her. "_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore. And throw away the oars. Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore!_" They stopped singing as their eyes locked.

"Dean! Look out, dumbass!" Ruby screamed as the car almost hit a truck. He swerved out of the way of the truck and groaned turning off the radio.

"Hey! It's not my fault you distracted me with that damn song!" He shouted back.

"Fuck you." Ruby growled.

"Back at you."

They pulled up to the building and Ruby stormed out of the car.

"Remind me why I agreed to come here with you." Ruby groaned.

"Oh come on, it's a reward for all the ass-kicking that we did the other day."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if I vomit up all of this sugary fried junk tomorrow I'm going after you."

"Deal." He grinned as they entered the Donut Shop. Ruby sat by the window as Dean ordered them two coffees and a box of donuts. He left the stuff with her and went outside to take a phone call. When he came back inside he had a troubled look on his face.

"Oh no, what?" She asked, sipping down some coffee.

"Bobby called he said that another group of demons were gathering," He sighed, "I was just hoping for a little bit of a break before our next mission."

"Oh well, a job's a job." She shrugged, finishing her coffee, she picked up the box of donuts and pulled Dean up from his chair.

"What?" He asked as she dragged him outside.

"Get in," She said as she got in the Impala on the driver's side.

"I'm not so sure if I'm comfortable with you driving, Ruby." Dean said, as he got in the car.

"Shut up, Winchester."

"You shut up..." He frowned, "I don't even know your last name."

She snorted. "It'sCastellanos, it's Greek."

"Huh. I always knew it would be something complicated."

Ignoring the comment she pulled into the motel.

"Really?" He scoffed. "What was the point of making a whole dramatic scene and dragging me out of the cafe, if you were just going to drive me back here?"

"Well, I had to shut you up somehow."

Rolling his eyes at her, he got out of the car and went inside with donuts, Ruby hung back to answer a call on her cell phone.

"Ha! Ha! Yes!" Ruby grinned as she walked inside. "I'm getting a new vessel!"

"How? Why?" Dean frowned.

"For my help, Castiel called in a few old favors and got me my old body back, well the body that Lilith stole from me." She shrugged, tossing her brown her hair back from her face.

Dean laughed, "How's that even possible?"

"Hey, I don't ask questions, I'm just accepting it."

"Personally I preferred that body anyway," He chuckled. "It was a little, hmm, sexier."

Ruby gaped and hit him on the arm. "Anyway, tomorrow when I wake up I should have that body back."

Dean opened the donut box and took out a glazed one, he gestured to the box as if to say 'Have one'.

She nodded and took out a powered donut. They sat on the bed and ate in silence. She took large bits and finished it quickly, leaving traces of powder on her lips.

"You have a little powder right…." Dean reached over and wiped away the powder from her lips. "There." Ruby's eyes locked with his as he did.

"Thanks…" She breathed.

"Ruby, if you ever tell anyone this I'll deny it but I actually kinda enjoy hanging out with you."

A smile crept onto her face. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes," He replied.

"Well, if it's any consolation I like hunting and stuff with you too."

"You're…" Dean started.

"What?" She asked, she waited for him to reply but he didn't.

Obviously giving her time to pull away, he tilted his head and his lips captured hers. Ruby tried to speak but one of Dean's hands held the back of her head. Dean tilted his head and kissed her deeply. Somehow they were pressed together, Dean's arms around her waist, pulling her tight to him.


	5. Falling into you

_Obviously giving her time to pull away, he tilted his head and his lips captured hers. Ruby tried to speak but one of Dean's hands held the back of her head. Dean tilted his head and kissed her deeply. Somehow they were pressed together, Dean's arms around her waist, pulling her tight to him_

Ruby's hands found their way up to his chest and around his neck. He parted her lips with his. His mouth was soft, softer than Sam's was, and he tasted like a glazed donut. The next thing Ruby knew they were lying back on the bed.

His mouth was on her neck now. He kissed the skin over her collarbone. He let his lips graze over every inch of the exposed skin, watching her chest rise and fall quickly as he did so.

She took off his shirt and he helped her push off his pants. He could barely think, not because he's about to fuck her, but because he's about to have sex with _Ruby_, the bitch he'd hated for so long.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, behind all the brightly colored flashes of light that were blooming like flowers, he heard something telling him that this was wrong, that Ruby was a demon. Forming a coherent thought while his lips were pressed against hers was excruciatingly difficult though. She pulled back for a moment, just long enough for him to speak.

His breathing was labored, and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest. Raising his hand, he pushed her hair back and stared into her eyes, licking his lips. "Ruby, I…" He tried to talk but his thoughts were all jumbled together.

"Dean, please spare me the dramatics," Ruby breathed. "Don't get all sensitive on me."

She closed her eyes, letting the heat radiating from his body warm her. His breath quickened as she moved her fingers in lazy circles, sliding them down the solid wall of muscle that was his chest and she felt a surge of power knowing that her touch was exciting him.

She felt one of his hands stealthily moved its way up her bare thigh. She kissed him and he moaned her name into the kiss, and the hand on her thigh moved higher. His lips slid down her neck, grazing his lips over her collarbone. He pulled back only for a moment and they stared at each other.

Suddenly a phone started ringing from somewhere in the room. They both tried to ignore it, but it was too late, the moment was gone, Dean slid off of her, and reached for the phone, which had fallen on the floor. Pulling the phone out of the front pocket of his discarded jeans he pressed the talk button.

"Dean?" A voice questioned.

"Bobby?" Dean asked, frowning.

"No, it's the fucking Pope."

"Jeeze, I was just asking a question."

"Fine, fine… look I was just calling to let you know that I found out where the whole nest of demons are hanging out. They're planning on getting Lucifer's power for themselves."

"Okay, I think Ruby and I can kill a few demons."

"They aren't just some demons. They're upper-level, very powerful. Cas and I found a spell that should work."

"Okay, be over soon."

Hitting the end button, he tossed the phone on the dresser. Ruby had obviously gotten the gist of the conversation because she was putting on her clothes. He waited for her to flip out and say that what they did was wrong and that he was retarded, but she was just standing there, her lips swollen from kissing.

"Come on, you better get dressed. We should head over to Bobby's soon." She said.

"How did you know…"

"I heard you talking. I'm not an idiot, Dean."

Dean slipped back into his clothes, grabbed their stuff, and went out to the car with Ruby.

They car ride there was extremely awkward. No one said anything until they were halfway there.

"So…we're not going to talk about what happened back there?" Dean asked. Ruby ignored him, tapping her foot and staring out of the window. "Huh, I thought not."

After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "There's nothing to talk about. You can just think of me as another almost hook-up. I'm sure the whole 'I care about you, Ruby' thing isn't really how you view it."

Hurt flashed in his eyes but he hid it quickly. "Whatever you say, Ruby."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"You do care?"

"…I never you said that."

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Hey, don't go putting words in my mouth." He snapped.

"Jeesh, someone's on his period today." She teased with a sneer.

"So we're back to the insults, huh?"

"You're the one who 'doesn't care'." She shrugged.

"Whatever."

**_I'm currently working on the next chapter so hopefully that one will be up quickly. Happy Halloween everyone! :)_**


	6. Set up

They pulled up to Bobby's house within minutes and hopped out of the vehicle. Ruby followed Dean into the house and as usual they met up with Bobby in the living room.

Bobby eyed Ruby warily before turning to Dean. "I found a potion in a book that can help you blow these demons to smithereens." He took out an old spell book and opens it to a page.

"So what does the potion do exactly?" Ruby asked, leaning casually against a wall.

"If you hit the head demon with it, it'll take out all the other demons." Bobby told her. "And we'll need to call Castiel—"

"I'm here," Said the familiar raspy voice and they turned to see that Cas had appeared out of thin air.

"Well okay, the potion requires demon and angel blood." Bobby informed them.

"Okay, you ready to get this done?" Ruby asked, Bobby shrugged indifferently.

Dean pulled out a sharp silver dagger, and motioned for Cas and Ruby to come over to him.

"Normally I would say ladies first, but…uh…," Dean said to Ruby while handing the knife to Castiel.

Cas held his hand over the black pot sitting on the table and placed the blade to his palm and cut into his hand. They all watched his blood flow into the pot, pooling at the bottom of it. The wound had healed already when he passed the dagger to Ruby. She wiped it off on her shirt and inhaled sharply as she quickly sliced through her flesh, She winced at the instant stab of pain, and then she watched as her blood poured out as well.

Their blood mingled and sizzled as they joined together. Bobby threw in the salt, herbs and spices with their blood and then poured holy water over top it all. It crackled and then smoke burst from the glass and Bobby smiled slightly.

"There, it's done." He poured the potion into vials and handed them each one. "Now when you throw them at the demons try not to miss, you igits."

Dean and Ruby sat in the car as they waited for Cas to return from sneaking around the building to make sure they weren't walking into a trap.

Ruby twirled her knife absentmindedly, "What's taking him so long?"

Dean frowned and looked at the time, "Ruby. It's only been five minutes since he left. These things take time."

She rolled her eyes, "Well I'm not comfortable with just sitting here doing nothing waiting for Castiel to come back." She opened the car door and got out of the impala.

Dean groaned and followed her. "Woah, woah, where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going, genius?" She continued to walk toward the warehouse.

"What are you crazy? We're gonna get our asses kicked again."

She spun around, "So what should we do?"

He shrugged, "Wait for Cas to get back and then we go in."

"Well, I'm bored." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what to tell you then. Go get some kid to drink your blood for all I care."

"When are you going to let that go?"

"Never. Bitch."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry does that offend you. Is hell spawn better?"

"Shut your mouth, meat-sack."

"Dean. Ruby." Castiel said, appearing beside them.

"What?" They shouted in unison.

"It was a trick." He informed them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ruby threw her arms up in exasperation.

"No, I'm not joking." Cas stated seriously.

"So what exactly happened, Cas?"

"I entered the building and there was nothing there but cages and tables used for torture."

"So…. why did Bobby lead us here? And give us these potions if it was empty?" She frowned, watching as Castiel pulled the two vials out of his pocket.

Before any of them could react, the potion began to bubble and then proceeded to explode. Cas managed to throw it an adequate distance away from them before it did.

"Son of a bitch," Dean snapped.

"I knew there was something wrong…Bobby is possessed." Castiel explained.

Dean glanced over at Ruby and they both got into the car at the same time. As fast as they could they drove over to Bobby's house. Leaping out of the car they pulled up, Dean raced into the house to find it empty. Cas stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"Where is he?" Dean shouted, running a hand through his hair.

"I have no idea," Cas sighed. "I'll do my best to find him. You go after the demons."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Ca—" Before he could his sentence, Cas was gone.

The car ride home was equally as awkward as the ride there. This time Ruby took the initiative to speak up.

"He'll find Bobby. I know it."

Dean looked over at her, "Yeah, I hope so."

"About earlier…" Ruby said, knowing that he would realize she was talking about their make out session.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Already forgotten."

"Oh, good." She murmured.

They pulled back into the motel and we back inside. Ruby felt her stomach growl and she opened up the mini fridge.

"Dean!" She growled, "We have no food." She slammed the fridge closed and sat down on the bed, slipping her boots off.

Dean responded with an irritated groan and then sat down on the bed too. She was about to ask him if he was going to order some dinner for them, when his mouth crushed down onto hers. The angle was awkward, so she slid herself across bed, wrapping her fists in his shirt and pulling him down on top of her.

**Hey! Hope you liked this chapter. Please Review! :)**


End file.
